Battlestar Snapshots
by nebula2
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles inspired by prompts. Unless indicated, each drabble stands alone. Right now, the drabbles focus on Lee and William Adama but other characters may be explored at a later date.
1. Zak's Death

_**AN: Originally written for a challenge I participate in, I decided to post these drabbles here in a collection and see what kind of reaction they get. I just recently got into the show and am still in season 1 in my viewing. Lee Adama and William Adama have really captured my attention though and inspired my muse. I'm contemplating writing a longer story but we'll see. Would love to hear feedback if you are so inclined but either way, enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and it's characters are not mne, I'm simply borrowing them for amusement._

_**Prompt: Pratt -**__ "It's a tragedy and believe me I'm not saying different but he… he wanted to be part of something bigger than himself." - 'ER'_

* * *

Starring up at the ceiling, Lee Adama reached under his pillow and withdrew the photograph he had hidden there. Looking at the image of his dead brother he contemplated once again whether President Roslin was right - was he not over Zac's death?

It had been over two year's. Sure he had grieved but he had gone on with his life. He had returned to the cockpit and continued with his career - the same career that had claimed Zac's life. He had gone on angry with his father about pushing Zac toward the military in the first place. It was his father's career as a pilot that had lead Zac to wanting to fly in the first place. Lee knew that because it was the same thing that had brought him to this way of life. He had spent two years believing that it was his father's fault that Zac was dead. After all, not only had he lead both his sons to the Colonial Fleet but William Adama's name had granted Zac favor to obtain a position that he didn't have the skills for.

Only it hadn't been his father's name that had gotten Zac his wings but his fiance's inability to fail him in basic flight. For two years he had been blaming his father when in truth Kara was the reason Zac was in a cockpit when he didn't belong there.

So why didn't he hate her after he had found out the truth? Did it really matter?

Figuring out the answers to those questions wouldn't bring Zac back. No matter what the reason was, Zac had still been in the accident that claimed his life. Any way you looked at it, his little brother had died too young because he had wanted to be a part of something bigger than himself. A part of something he wasn't ready for.

With a heavy sigh, Lee reached behind him and slipped the picture back under his pillow. If he truly wasn't over Zac's death after two years than what would another few days mean.


	2. Guilt

_**Prompt: Erika Hernandez **__- "That's not the mission either one of us signed up for." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

He could still hear Kara's words echoing in his head, pleading with him not to follow the order. But who was he to question an order from the fleet commander and the Colonial President. He was a soldier. It was his duty to follow the orders of his superiors and so he had pulled the trigger. To his relief, his wingman had done so too despite her protests.

But destroying one of their own vessels, even one that had appeared abandoned through the view ports, was not the mission either one of them had signed up for. Their duty was to protect the civilians of the colony worlds.

Yet now the first priority had become to protect the fleet. As far as they knew, this was all that was left of the human race. The Olympic Carrier had posed a threat to the fleet and therefore needed to be eliminated.

Then why did he feel so guilty for doing his job?


	3. A Father's Love

_**Prompt: Cadno -**__ "I'm grateful to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be." Cadno 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

"_And if it was me down there instead?"_*

His son's words echoed in his head as sleep eluded him. Even harder than hearing Lee ask the question was his admission that he believed he did need to ask it. Was he really such a terrible father that his own son didn't know that he loved him? Granted, he wasn't the most affectionate person, he never had been, and he and Lee had there problems but his son meant the world to him. He always had, though after losing Zac, the thought of losing Lee too wasn't something he liked to dwell on though he knew it was a very real possibility. A reality that not too long ago he had thought had come true.

Leaving a man behind was never something that you wanted to do, even when the odds said there was no chance of survival. It was sometime a choice you had to make, as he had almost had to do with Starbuck. The president had been right - too many resources had been expended for one pilot, way past the time that there was any chance of survival. It was one of those hard choices that you had to make when in charge. He thanked the fates that she had found he way back to them before they had made the jump.

But if that had been Lee down there, the president could have taken her logic, statistics and resources and shoved them somewhere because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave not knowing. He knew what it was like to lose a son and even after he had been told about Zac a part of him hadn't believed it until he saw the body for himself. Going on after that loss was hard but he couldn't fathom trying to go on without knowing for sure.

Did Lee believe his words though? If he had needed to ask that question, could anything he say really convince him of the truth? How did he prove to Lee that despite their differences he would move the world and break every regulation in the book if it would keep him safe? How could he be the father that Lee wanted him to be?

***Dialogue From "You Can't Go Home Again"**


	4. Pleading

_**AN: This would take place pre-series. I just started watching so if the show does explore this issue more down the line keep in mind I haven't seen much past season 1.**_

_**Prompt: Stevo **__- "I've put up with you for 23 years!" - 'Super League Live'_

* * *

Flight school!

He couldn't believe it. Zac had no business in flight school. He didn't really even have the discipline to be a part of the Colonial Fleet but Zac had bought into their father's words. He wanted to make their old man proud.

"_A man isn't a man until he wears the wings of a Viper pilot."*_

How many times had they heard their father say those words? Lee had long ago lost count, but the wings he wore meant that at least he had done something worthwhile in their father's eyes. He didn't fault Zac for wanting to achieve that too, but he also didn't want to see his little brother get hurt. Surely their was some other way for Zac to make their father proud.

"You need to think this through Zac," he pleaded as he watched his brother pack things into the duffel he would take to advanced flight school. "Don't go running off to do something that you're not ready for just to make Dad proud."

"You mean like you did?" Zac asked, without looking over his shoulder. "Pilot for the Colonial Fleet wasn't your dream and yet here you are, Lt. Apollo, viper pilot, following in his father's footsteps."

"We're not talking about me," Lee countered, not about to back down. "I've seen you in a simulator Zac. There is no way you should have passed basic flight."

"Except that Daddy pulled a few strings," Zac said, saying what he knew his brother was thinking. He whirled around on his heel to face his brother and technically superior officer. "That's what you're getting at, isn't it? I wouldn't think you, of all people, would pull that card. After all, word has it you're rising through the ranks so fast only because of your last name."

"I'm aware of what people are saying," Lee replied neutrally. "But we're not talking about me."

"Everything is always about you, Lee. I've lived in your shadow my whole life, and frankly I'm sick of it!"

"You're so sick of it that you want to be a pilot like me?"

"Because for once I want to show that I can do something just as well as you can. You're not the only one that is capable of making our father proud of them."

"Getting yourself or somebody else hurt or killed in the process is not the way to go about it!" Lee told him, raising his voice in frustration.

"Your callsign may be the name of an ancient god, but that doesn't make you one. You don't know everything. Whether you believe it or not, I passed basic flight on my own merit and I'm not turning back now. I'll get my wings. Now if you'll excuse me, _sir_, I have to finish packing."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Lt. Lee Adama turned and left his brother's room, hoping that this one time his assessment of the situation was indeed wrong.

*Dialgoue from the Battlestar Galactica mini-series


	5. Amends

_**Prompt: Ellie - **__"Those words are gonna break my heart. We will see each other again someday, I promise." - 'One Tree Hill'_

* * *

Commander William Adama stood on the observation deck and watched the lone Viper approach Galactica. Even though he couldn't read the markings on the fighter, he knew who was onboard and had no doubt that its pilot wasn't very happy right now.

It had been two years since Zac's funeral. Two years since Lee had thrown the accusation that Zac's death was his fault and swore that he never wanted to see him again. Two years of trying to forget those words, but deep down he had known he never would. Those words had broken his heart but William Adama knew in his heart that he would see his son again someday. He would make sure of it.

He just hadn't thought it would take two years to come about. Part of him had hoped Lee would calm down, get over his grief, and come to his senses. After the long talk he'd had with Carolanne a year ago, he had thought about reaching out to Lee. Something had held him back though. His son seemed to be doing fine on his own according to reports coming to him from other officers around the fleet who served with his son. When Lee had made captain, he'd considered going and decided not to ruin the promotion ceremony for his son.

This moment wasn't Lee's though. This was his moment, and William Adama knew that he wanted his son here with him. He knew asking would get him nowhere, and so this time he really had pulled some strings and gotten Captain Lee Adama assigned to the decommissioning ceremony for Galactica. His son's integrity and commitment to the uniform would guarantee he would show. Lee would carry out his orders and he would see his son again, but William knew that any reaching out was going to have to be done by him.

And it wouldn't be done on the flight deck either. Lee wouldn't say or do anything that would embarrass either of them there, but there also would be no chance of his son opening up. No, he would wait until they were alone before trying to engage his son in any non-formal conversation. It was time to try to make amends. To regain the rest of the family that he had lost with Zac's death.


	6. This Moment

_**AN: So this is another expansion on the mini-series. Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Prompt: Josh "**__He's a good man, with a good heart. He doesn't hold a grudge." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

He knew Kara was right. His father deserved to know he was 'still breathing', as Kara had put it, if for no other reason than the man was his father. However, standing in the empty living quarters, Lee figured that piece of news was going to have to be shared at a later time. Turning to leave, his gaze fell upon something that he didn't expect to see.

Reaching out, he picked up the photograph of his mother, brother, and himself taken back during his childhood. Lee hadn't expected to see the photo displayed in the quarters of a man who had long ago showed he valued the military over family. Yet, there it was. Three smiling faces gazing back at him from a happier time. A time when they truly had been a family. A time when he had looked up to his father. A time when Lee could truly say he had been happy and a part of a functional family. Back before his world started slowly falling apart around him.

Footsteps caught his attention and looking up he saw his father coming toward him. It was clear that the old man had an adventure of his own since they last spoke. Drawing on his military training, Lee fought back the threatening emotions. It was the one thing Lee knew that his father respected.

"I'm sorry,"* William Adama said quietly, breaking the silence in the room.

The apology was more than Lee had ever expected to hear from his father though the man hadn't said what he was sorry for. Was he sorry for allowing their family to fall apart? For being a lousy father? For pushing Zac into something he hadn't been ready for? In the scheme of things, Lee wasn't sure it really mattered.

Placing the picture back on the stand he said, "I, uh, gotta go,"* wanting nothing more than to escape that room and the emotions he didn't want to deal with.

As he moved to walk past his father, a hand on his shoulder both stopped and surprised him. Looking at his father, he saw a softness and caring there that Lee couldn't recall when he had last seen on his father. It was as if all the hurtful things Lee had said to him didn't matter to him.

It surprised Lee further when his father pulled him into a hug. In that moment, Lee knew that nothing else mattered. Though never one to show his emotions, William Adama's silence and actions right then said more than any previous bungled attempt had ever done. In that moment, he felt safe and felt the love that he had often questioned and probably would again. Lee knew they had a long way to go to repair their battered relationship, but as he relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his own arms around his father, he knew that wasn't something that could be done today. Nor was it something that might ever be accomplished. Outside their world was crumbling around them, much like his family had years ago, but at least now this was the memory that would go on if one of them should die in the next few hours instead of the accusation and bitterness that had been there before.

***Dialogue from the Battlestar Galatica Miniseries**


	7. Talk Of Future

_**Prompt: Elliot -**__ "So you wanna know if I'll always do this? I'd have to say "I don't know." I'm doing it now, I will be tomorrow... But I can tell you that if I'm ever lucky enough to get married, to have some kids, to maybe not need the money, I think I'd walk out of here and never look back."- 'Scrubs'_

* * *

"What about you, Lee? Can you see yourself still doing this in five years," Lt. Ashley "Ash" Hopkins asked from her perch on one of the top bunks. The pilots of Excelsior were passing their free time with various activities and speculative talk until they wound down enough to go to sleep.

"What?" Ensign Lee "Apollo" Amada asked, looking up from the novel he had been reading, only half paying attention to the conversation around him.

"Do you even have to ask that Ash?" Lt. Victor "Snake" VanSing asked. "Adama here will end up being career military like his old man. His old man's the reason he got his call sign - Apollo, son of Zeus. It's in his blood."

Lee could feel the heat rising in his cheeks at Snakes comment and hoped the shadows of his bunk hid any coloring of his cheeks from his fellow pilots.

"So, Lee is he right?" Ash asked, still looking at Excelsior's newest pilot. "You going to make the Colonial Fleet your life?"

Lee lowered his book and looked over and up at her. "I don't know. I know that today flying planes is what I'm doing. Tomorrow and the day after, I'll be right here until my contract is up." He paused thinking of his childhood with growing up with a father in the Colonial Fleet. "However, should I ever get lucky to find someone to settle down with and have a family of my own, well then I think I might walk away and never look back."

"Don't believe it for a second," Snake interjected.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to sit here and argue his future with someone he barely knew.

"I'm not sure I could ever leave this completely behind," Ashley said, "although I'd like to have children someday soon."

"Good luck finding somebody that you don't scare off there, Ash," Elliot "Fireball" Reynolds quipped from the bunk above Lee.

Ashley picked up her pillow and flung it across the short gap between the bunks at her fellow pilots.

Lee smiled at their antics. For now this was the life that he had chosen and he was happy with that choice.


	8. Brushed Away

_**AN: So, this is an expansion of a scene from the end of the miniseries, focusing on Lee's side of things. Thanks to moira4eku for point this little scene out!**_

_**Prompt: JD:**__ "And even though it felt warm and safe, I knew it had to end." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

"And tomorrow I'll begin a formal combat patrol around the fleet,*" Lee said, finishing his report on Galactica's Viper squadron.

So far they had kept to talking business since his return to Galactica, the only hint of sentiment between them, the hug they had shared in his father's quarters. A hug that Lee had hoped would be a turning point in their relationship. However, he knew that in order to make that turn, the air needed to be cleared between them, and as he had thrown his father's last attempt at doing that back in his father's face, Lee figured the ball was in his court.

Not to mention, he was the one who really had some apologizing to do.

"Good. Have a good night." Commander Adama replied, stopping and turning to face Lee.

As hard as it was to swallow his pride, Lee knew he needed to do it. Maybe he couldn't give his father a reason for his change of heart, not without telling him about Kara's confession, but Lee knew he could apologize for the words he had said. For the two years of almost complete silence between them that was all his doing.

Gathering his courage, Lee began to do just that. "I just-"*

"Why don't we save this for another time, son?"* Willaim Adama said, cutting off his son's words.

And just like that, Lee saw the turn he thought they had been about to take vanish before his eyes. His courage to say the words he was struggling to get out, vanished just as quickly. Once again his father was pushing him away. Perhaps the truth was, neither one of them were ready to deal with their emotions and take that next step.

Yes, the earlier hug his father had given him had made him feel safe and loved, but just like the hug had ended, the feelings it evoked had too, apparently. Perhaps deep down Lee had always known it would.

"Good night, Commander,*" Lee said, once he had found his voice again. It was business as usual between them again, and somehow the title felt safer right then. At least hiding behind their ranks was familiar territory.

"Good night, Captain,*" William replied, following his son's lead with the formal address.

With the formal pleasantries exchanged, Lee turned and walked briskly away, pushing his emotions away to be dealt with at a later date. However, one thing he had learned over the past day was that there may not be a later date. So many had died in such a short time and any of them could be next.

***Dialogue from the Battlestar Galactica Miniseries**


	9. Beyond My Reach

_**Prompt: Frances -**__ "There's nothing now, there's nothing I can do to save them." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

"Attack force is away."

Lt. Gaeta's announcement was getting to be a common one on board Battlestar Galactica. Despite the longest FTL jump ever plotted, the Cylons continued to follow them. Commander William Adama had lost count of how many men and women he had lost in this battle for survival but he couldn't forget the pilots they had lost. Their screams still haunted his dreams when he tried to sleep.

How many was he sending to their deaths this time?

The Vipers were Galatica's best line of defense against the Cylons. The pilots behind the control put their life on the line every time they took flight and his son was among them this time. But now, as much as he wanted to protect his crew, his pilots - Lee, there wasn't anything he could do for the men and women out in the fighters. Their fate was their own now until he could give the order for them to come home and not risk the destruction of Galactica.

"Godspeed," he whispered, even as he turned his attention to the matters he needed to attend to so that the fleet could jump to safety once again - no matter how brief that safety might be.


	10. Close Call

_**AN: So this was written as a continuation of the last posted drabble because another participant in the drabble challenge wanted to 'know what happened'. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Prompt: Franes -**__ "I thought you were gonna die all alone in the dark." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

"Civilian Ships are away," Lt. Gaeta announced.

Commander Adama felt relief at the announcement knowing he could recall the fighters. The relief was short lived, as a familiar voice filled the air.

"I'm hit. Losing power. I'm going to try to make it back to Galactica."

"Dualla, recall the fighters in preparation of a jump. Tell them to make sure they cover Apollo. I want all remaining fighters back on board."

Adama listened with one ear as Dualla relayed his message even as he looked in Lt. Gaeta's direction.

"Ship is ready for jump as soon as all fighters are onboard," the Lt. reported without waiting to be asked jump status.

The next few minutes seemed like a lifetime, as sounds of the battle still filled CIC. Commander Adama, he listened intently to the chatter of his pilots, wondering if they would lose another one to the dark of space. Would he lose his son?

"Flight Control reporting a crash on the flight deck but all Vipers are now on board," Dualla finally said.

"Make the jump," Adama ordered even as he wondered which pilot or pilots were involved in the crash. His mind went first to his son's damaged craft. Making a combat landing was difficult in the best case scenario.

"Jumping," Lt. Gaeta announced.

The ship made the jump.

"Jump successful," Gaeta announced.

"All ships from the fleet have checked in, sir," Dualla chimed in.

"Acknowledged," Adama replied, heading for the exit. "Colonel Tigh, you have command," he said, not waiting for acknowledgment.

Reaching the flight deck, Commander Adama's eyes instantly sought out the fighters involved in the crash. Two Vipers lay against the bulkhead, flight crews putting out the fire that had erupted. Neither fighter bore the markings of Lee's fighter. Turning from the wreckage, he scanned the area, and soon spotted his son's battle damaged Viper. It was clear the engine had taken a hit by the Cylon raiders. One of the flight crew personnel crouched on top of the ladder by the cockpit. Knowing the flight crew and medical personnel already arriving would take care of those involved in the crash, Commander Adama headed toward his son's Viper.

Reaching the Viper, Commander Adama quickly climbed the ladder. Calley, holding Lee's helmet, moved to the side of the ladder to give the commander room.

"Lee, are you okay?"Commander Adama asked, as Calley made her way down the ladder.

"Yeah," Lee replied, his voice conveying exhaustion and relief. "Much better than my Viper," he added.

Commander Adama reached out and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "The ship can be repaired. It'll give Tyrol and his crew something to do," he said, unsure of how to express his relief that his son was okay.

Lee nodded, even as he started to lift himself from the cockpit. "I've got some pilots to check on," he said, hearing his father's concern but, just like the older man, unsure of how to express that emotion.


	11. Lost

_**Prompt: Macs - **__"You don't know what it's like to lose everything. I lost my friends, my family. I lost the chance to get to know my own family!" - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

Looking away from the bars that held him prisoner, he looked down at his blood-covered hands. His father's blood. For the first time in his life, Lee Adama felt as if he had truly lost everything.

Yes, he had faced the loss of his little brother. He had lost friends to combat. Lost pilots under his command and faced the difficult task of informing their loved ones. Even when the word that his home world had been nuked by the Cylons, and most likely his mother killed in that attack, he hadn't felt this lost because he'd still had a purpose. He'd had a ship full of civilians to try to protect and a duty to continue to carry out.

Now, what did he have except blood on his hands and the charge of mutiny hanging over his head.

When he had pulled the gun on the Colonel he had bee so sure that he was doing the right thing. His instinct had told him that he could convince the President how senseless starting a shooting war onboard Colonial 1 would be with the action.

It had worked, but for what purpose. Both he and President Roslin were now in the brig. Kara had gone off on her own mission, committing treason herself. They'd had to leave people behind on Kobol when they had jumped to escape the Cylons and Sharon had shot his father. There seemed to be more chaos taking place now then when the Cylons had first attacked.

The blood on his hands reminded him of how bad his father was hurt. For all he knew, his father was now dead and he had spent so many years at odds with the man instead of enjoying the time that they did have. After all the times he wondered if his father loved him, now Lee wondered if his father knew that despite their differences that he loved him.

If by some miracle he got the chance to speak to his father again, he would make himself say those words no matter how hard they were to say.


	12. Embarking Confidence

_**Prompt: JD - **__"The truth is, you should consider yourself lucky if you even occasionally get to make someone, anyone, feel a little better." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

"Dad?*"

Lee's soft utterance of the familial term caused William Adama to pause on the stairs and look back. Lee was holding up the lighter, and staring at the deck in front of him, his head turned slightly toward the stairs William was climbing.

"I'll bring it back.*"

William Adama knew that at a moment like this, his own father would have said something sentimental. However, nothing came to mind. As he had told Lee moments ago, Joseph Adama had been a better father than his son had turned out to be.

Knowing he couldn't walk away without saying anything, William Adama decided to do what his son had just done - use the lighter as a symbol for what was really being said. The lighter coming back wasn't what was important. Lee coming back was the real issue.

"You better, or I'll kick your ass. It's a good lighter.*"

William Adama saw the smile come to his son's profile, even as he turned to continue his climb. The smile told William that what he had set out to do, had been accomplished. He wasn't oblivious to the scuttlebutt going around his ship. He knew what Lee had stated, most people thought Starbuck would do better carrying out this mission. However, William knew that Lee was just as capable of it as Starbuck. He also knew that the mindset of a pilot going into battle could change the outcome of a mission. Send a pilot into combat thinking that everyone expected him to fail, then chances are, they were going to fail.

It was a lesson he had learned from the first CAG he had served under, and something that William Adama had never forgotten as he rose through the ranks. Yes, leadership was about earning the respect of those serving with you, both upper and lower ranks, and making the hard decisions. A leader could do okay with just those tools, but a leader that is truly beloved by those who serve under him, who has their devotion and not rust respect, doesn't forget that the men and women serving under him are human as well as soldiers. No amount of training can eliminate that completely. Taking the time to let them know you realize that, ignoring military protocol and reaching out to the person, went a long way.

William couldn't help but think that the fact that Lee was his son, should make that easier. It didn't. Most of the time it made it harder, but if he could say an encouraging word to Dee in the midst of battle to help ground her, then didn't he owe it to his CAG to do the same before an important mission.

He knew the importance of making someone feel better in this life style they had chosen. It didn't happen often enough. For William Adama, it had occurred even less in his personal life.

This once though, it felt good knowing that he had stepped up to that challenge.

***Dialogue from the episode "The Hand of God"**


	13. Symbol

_**Prompt: Mr. Thatcher **__- "I want you to take this, so you can embrace new frontiers without the fear of getting lost. And more importantly, so that you can always find your way home." - 'When Calls The Heart'_

* * *

Walking toward the launch bay, Lee Adama took out the lighter his father had given him the night before. Running his thumb over the worn engraved letters, Lee thought about the conversation last night. It was good to know that his father had confidence in him when he felt like so many around him were expecting him to fail. The weight of that knowledge was so heavy that he was starting to think they would be proven right. He knew how important this mission was to the fleet and its survival.

Joseph Adama.

The name was still visible on the tarnished and scratched surface of the lighter. Lee found himself wondering if the story his father had told him about the lighter was true, not that he believed the lighter had special powers either way. From what he had been told, his grandfather hadn't loss many cases in court any way. He was sure that was due to his grandfather's skill and talent as a lawyer and not whether he was carrying a lighter in his pocket or not. Just like today's mission rested on his skills in the cockpit and his ability to lead his fellow pilots.

Whether or not the lighter would really effect the outcome of today's op wasn't the point though. The lighter was really just a tangible reminder of his father's confidence in him to get the job done. It was his father's way of telling him to find his way home again. It was a symbol of the love his grandfather had passed onto his son, and that now his own father was passing on to him.

Slipping the lighter into the pocket of his flight uniform, he straightened his posture as he approached the ready room for the squadron. No matter what his feelings, Lee knew he couldn't show them in front of his pilots. For their sakes, he needed to appear confident and in charge. They took their cues from him, and if they thought he believed this mission wouldn't be a success then that's what they would think themselves. This wasn't the time for that way of thinking.

His father believed he could led this group of pilots to victory. To him, that was more important than the rest of the ship's compliment put together. Knowing his father was on his side, made Lee feel like he could take on the whole Cylon base by himself, and that was exactly the mind set they all needed to get this job done.


	14. Avoidance

**AN: Okay, so I had a request for Bill's way of thinking during the scene that the chapter 8 drabble was based off, so here it is. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I just-"*

Those two words were enough to tell Bill Adama that the conversation his son was about to start was going to be personal.

"Why don't we save this for another time, son?"* Bill replied, cutting Lee off. It hurt him to do it, but all he could think of was how fast their last personal conversation had deteriorated. He had no desire to relive those accusations again. He didn't have the energy right now to deal with another battle of wills with his son and he had no doubt that a personal conversation would quickly turn into just that. They always did, ever since Lee was a teenager. The older his son got the harder it was to relate to him.

Bill waited for his son's reaction to his words. Would Lee go along with the suggestion or try to press the issue?

"Goodnight, Commander,"* was Lee's reply, when his son finally spoke again.

A wave of relief swept through him. As relieved as he was that he hadn't lost his son on top of everything else he had lost today, he wasn't ready for any heart-to-heart chats, especially one that would probably quickly lead to raised voices.

"Goodnight, Captain,"* Bill replied, refraining from use a less formal term despite his desire to do so. He had made his choice to avoid any sentiment. Changing that now would only confuse the situation more.

Still, Bill noticed that Lee hesitated before turning away and once again he found himself wondering if perhaps he allowed this conversation to go beyond ship business that things would be different. Lee clearly hadn't been ready for the conversation yesterday. Yesterday? Bill couldn't believe that it was only that long ago. It was hard to believe that the world as they knew it had changed so much in such a short time.

With so many other changes, perhaps now wasn't the best time to try changing their relationship. He hoped he had conveyed to his son how much he loved him hours ago, before their final battle with the Cylons. Perhaps that was enough for now.

As Lee started to walk away, Bill knew that it would have to be. If there had been a chance for a real heart-to-hear, the older man knew that it had passed for now. With any luck, another chance would present itself when the both of them weren't physically and emotionally drained from recent events.

Turning himself, Bill headed in the direction of his quarters and some much needed solitude.

***Dialogue from the Battlestar Galactica miniseries**


	15. Apology (AU)

_**AN: Okay, so, I got to wondering what if Lee had insisted on saying what he wanted to say in the quick little scene between him and his father at the end of the miniseries. This is my take on it.**_

_**Prompt: Morning **__-"Bullshit. It's not kind - it's true." - 'Episodes'_

* * *

William Adama found himself holding his breath when Lee did not follow suit with a customary good night. He had a feeling that the conversation was going to shift from ship's business to something personal and Bill wasn't sure he was ready to deal with their version of personal right about now.

"I just-"*

"Why don't we save this for another time, son?"* William said in an attempt to put an end to a conversation that could rapidly devolve into a shouting match. He was still trying to recover from the last one that had.

Beside him, Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There might not be another time," Lee replied evenly.

William sighed himself. He could hardly argue the truth of those words. After the events of the last twenty-four hours tomorrow was hardly a guarantee for any of them.

Reaching out, he took a hold of his son's arm above the elbow. He could feel Lee tense up under the touch, and was reminded of the lack of familiarity between the two of them. Silently, he guided his son towards his quarters not about to continue the conversation in the corridor of his ship.

Reaching his quarters, Bill let Lee go inside before him and then pulled the hatch shut behind him. "You were saying, then?" Bill asked, trying to sound casual.

"I just wanted to apologize for my accusation yesterday, before the ceremony," Lee told him, the words coming out in a rush as if he were afraid if he didn't say them fast he wouldn't be able to. "I may have been out of line."

"Look, if this apology is just a token gesture because of what happened, it's not-"

"You really don't listen to me, do you?"

William opened his mouth to reply but Lee carried on his voice raising with each word.

"I offer you an apology and you just can't simply accept it. I'm not saying it just to be nice. Let's just say I have a different understanding of the situation now and as Kara said, maybe it's time we start confessing our sins."

"Where did this new understanding come from?"

"I can't say," Lee replied, lowering his voice as well as his gaze.

William Adama nodded. There was only one other reliable source of information on this ship when it came to Zak's death. Whatever Kara had told Lee though, it was clear Lee wasn't about to reveal it. In the long run though, perhaps that wasn't important.

"Apology accepted," William replied, not wanting this conversation to slip further out of control. He held his hand out to his son, and when Lee took it, Bill pulled his son in for a hug instead. After all, to stop being at odds with Lee over Zak's death was what he had wanted all along.


	16. Ceremony Orders

_**Prompt: Morgan**__ - "Your father was a hero, don't ever forget that." - 'Criminal Minds'_

* * *

Staring down at the paper that held his newest set of orders, Captain Lee Adama cursed under his breath. He knew his father was behind this. For two years he had managed to avoid the man. His father hadn't even bothered to show up to the promotion ceremony when he had made captain, though after their last words to each other, that hadn't surprised him. Now that the old man was retiring and his ship being decommissioned, Lee was being ordered to come participate in the ceremony.

"He probably knew I wouldn't show if he had just asked me to come," Lee muttered, crumpling up the paper and tossing it against the bulkhead of the battlestar he was currently serving on.

"Someone doesn't look too happy," Conner 'Skeeter' Jones commented as he and Jared "Shark" Crighton entered the bunk area. "CAG given you extra duties as payback for humiliating him at the card game last night."

"I wish," Lee commented. "It sure would be easier to deal with than those orders."

"What's up, _sir_?" Shark asked, putting a sarcastic lilt into the title.

Lee had been a part of this squadron for over two years now so quite a few of his fellow pilots still gave him a hard time off duty or when senior officers weren't around. As long as he got the proper respect when it mattered, Lee didn't mind. It came with the territory.

"I've been ordered to participate in Galactica's decommissioning ceremony in two weeks."

"That's you old man's ship, isn't it?" Jared asked, receiving a nod from Lee. "Word has it, it's going to be one of most publicized decommissioning ceremony ever as it comes right before Commander Adama's retirement," Jared said excitedly.

"If I could let you take my place, I would," Lee told him, not at all amused by Jared's excitement, especially as he knew it would be shared by many in the fleet. Probably most of his squadron would kill for the assignment that had been forced upon him.

"Man, your father is considered a hero by a lot of people in the fleet."

"You don't have to remind me of that," Lee assured him, climbing up onto his bunk and hoping his fellow pilot would get the hint and shut up.

"Lee's relationship with his father is complicated," Conner interjected, hoping Shark would get the hint.

"I still think he's crazy for not wanting to be a part of the historic moment that decomissioning ceremony is going to be," Shark muttered as he retreated to his own bunk.

Staring up at the ceiling, Lee was already trying to think up ways, short of an out of the blue resignation, to get out of the assignment he had been giving. Deep down he knew it was futile though. Usually, what the Old Man wanted the Old Man got and this apparently was no different.


	17. Story Telling

_**Prompt: Dara O'Briain **__-"I'm very fond of my massive glowing ball." - 'Stargazing Live'_

* * *

Walking into the rec room, Starbuck caught the ending of the story Apollo was telling to the pilots gathered around one of the tables. Once again, he was reliving the recent destruction of the Cylon base.

"When are you going to stop telling that story, Apollo?" She asked, finding an empty chair and sitting down.

"When I stop having an attentive audience," Lee replied, glancing over at the new arrival.

"Come on, Starbuck, you got to admit it's one of the more exciting things that has happened on this ship in quite awhile," Flattop replied. "I don't think even you would have thought of that solution."

"Oh, I could have made it through that conveyor tunnel," Starbuck replied.

"I'm not arguing that," Flattop countered. "You're crazy enough to do it and talented enough to make it but I don't think you would have thought of it. You would have been too focused on shooting the enemy down to look around at your environment."

Starbuck opened her mouth to argue and then shut it. She had to admit her fellow pilot had a point. She probably wouldn't have thought about trying the conveyor tunnel in the heat of battle. She flew on instinct while Lee was thinking strategy even in the midst of battle.

"Still, how many times are we going to repeat the same story," she said instead, hoping to change the course of the conversation.

"Like you haven't repeated stories multiple times," Lee told her. "Besides, I'm kind of proud of the massive glowing ball of fire and metal I turned that Cylon base into to."

"It's probably the only thing massive in this room about now," Starbuck quipped.

"Ooohhhh," came a chorus from the pilots.

"Wouldn't you like to find out," Apollo shot back at her without missing a beat, to the encouragement of his fellow pilots.

A call to action stations brought the rapidly spiraling out of control conversation to a close as all the pilots scrambled to their feet, ready to do battle with whatever was threatening the ship.


	18. Feeling Close

_**Prompt: Elizabeth Thatcher **__- "I don't think you heard me. I don't need or want your company." - 'When Calls the Heart'_

* * *

The conversation with his father disturbed Lee more than he cared to admit. This wasn't how he wanted their relationship to be but he couldn't seem to let go of his angry. He needed someone to blame for Zac's death and the only reason either one of them had looked to be Viper pilots was because of their father.

Kara had been right - he hadn't changed in two years and maybe he never would.

Despite the unfamiliar battlestar, Lee's footsteps took him naturally to the flight deck. Behind the controls of a plane, any type of plane, was the only place that he felt at peace anymore.

"Can I help you, Captain," Chief Tyrol asked, spotting Lee. The Chief had stepped aside from his work and stood at attention.

"As you were," Lee replied, barely noticing the other man's eased stance at the words. "I just thought I'd get familiar with the Mark II Viper I'm going to fly before the ceremony begins," Lee told him, hoping to keep his voice casual.

Tyrol nodded. "She's over there. I can spare some time to go over the differences between the two ships if you like. We learned a lot about her while restoring her."

"No, thanks. I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out," Lee replied, as he stared walking toward the Viper.

"Really, Captain. It's no problem."

Lee pivoted on his heel and glared at the enlisted man. "I don't need or want you company, Chief," the viper pilot replied, his voice harsher than he meant. Lee saw the chief flinch even as he stood at attention.

"Yes, sir," Tyrol replied, raising his hand in a salute.

Lee sighed, but returned the salute. Offering no apology he turned again and headed for the old viper. Reaching her, he ran a hand across the hull, looking up at his father's name and call sign painted on the side. He was starting to truly feel the words he had offered up in the pilots briefing. Flying this ship, was an honor. She was a piece of history, restored to working order by the men and women who served with his father to show their respect.

Climbing the ladder, Lee settled into the cockpit. He glanced around at the controls, not really seeing them but thinking instead of the fact that his father had sat right there years ago and flew this ship into battle. In this moment, he felt closer to his father than he ever had in his life. For the first time since recieving his orders, Lee didn't resent them. No, he didn't see eye-to-eye with his father, and probably never would, but for all the man's faults, Lee still loved him. Sitting here, he began to understand what it meant to his father to have his son a part of this moment. Perhaps he should just stop fighting it, and treasure this moment for the honor everyone else already knew it to be.


	19. Changing Times

_**Prompt: Jed - **__"Here's to absent friends and the one's who are here now." -'The West Wing'_

* * *

"What the frak was that formation out there?" Captain Lee Adama asked, striding over to Flattop and Zig Zag.

The two pilots, who had been casually talking, turned toward their CAG's voice. One look at Apollo's expression and the two pilots automatically stood at attention.

"We were flying Captain Spencer's standard patrol formation" Zig Zag replied defensively.

Lee noted the lack of a title at the end of Zig Zag's reply. Willing to give the pilot the benefit of the doubt he chose to ignore it. "That may be so but it wasn't the formation that I stated we would be following for this patrol in the pre-flight briefing."

"Sorry, sir. Guess it slipped my mind and I was just going with what I know."

Lee nodded and then looked over at Flattop. "And what about you, Flattop. Were you just going with what you knew?"

"I guess so, sir."

"You guess? When we go into battle with the Cylons are you going to guess what my orders were then too?"

"No, sir," Flattop replied.

"Good to hear. From now on, if you need a refresher on my orders ask, don't go making them up on your own. You may get away with it on patrol but in battle it could get somebody killed."

"With all due respect, sir, perhaps if you weren't changing things that we're all use to doing, things would be less confusing," Zig Zag ventured.

"Less confusing. You think the aerial dance we do with attacking Cylon raiders won't be confusing? There is nothing routine about battle. Everyone is different and the quicker you realize that, the greater your chances of survival are. Captain Spencer may have had his routine formations that he liked to stick to in certain situations but that's not how I plan to run things. Forming routines are a hindrance when it comes to a real battle," Apollo told them, repeating the words of his own last CAG, a man he had highly respected much like Galactica's pilots had respected Captain Spencer.

Softening the tone of his voice a little, Apollo continued. "Look, we're all in the same boat hear. We've all lost friends, family and crew mates. I get that you all have a working relationship here and that I'm the outsider but this is the way things are. Now, while I'm open to taking suggestions, on how things should be done, under consideration there is a proper time and place for making those suggestions. When I give an order I expect it to be obeyed. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," both pilots replied.

"Good. Because we've all lost enough friends. I'm sure we all would like to keep the ones we have and the new ones that we make. You're dismissed."

After Apollo returned the two pilots salutes, they hurried off. Running a hand through his hair, Apollo glanced around the flight deck and wondered who would be the next to join their already fallen comrades.


	20. Unexpected Job

_Prompt: Jake Brown -"You're an inexperienced captain. You're commanding an inexperienced crew. You're in over your head. Why don't you just quit?" - 'Earth Star Voyager'_

* * *

The ship was quiet, as one would expect at 0400. Except for those on the night watch, most of the crew had retired, grabbing what sleep the events they had just fled from would allow. In the pilot briefing room, Captain Lee Adama wondered how many other people on Galactica, or through the fleet for that matter, were having restless nights or disturbing dreams. He sure wouldn't blame them for it. They had all lost family, friends and their homes today. No one was immune from the widespread destruction and each of them was lucky to be alive.

Letting out a long sigh, Lee tossed down his pencil. Setting up a Combat Air Patrol to keep an eye on the fleet and a watch out for their enemy had been the easy decision. All that decision had required was following protocol. Getting the CAP set up was another matter. Granted, he could have waited until a more reasonable hour to get started but as he hadn't been able to sleep he figured he might as well be productive.

Looking down at the papers spread out before him, he realized productive was a term that had to be used lightly. Quite a few of Galactica's pilots had died in the Cylon attack, among those their CAG. Lee was now the senior pilot of a diminished squadron, who had quite a few green pilots. Even the more seasoned pilots he didn't really know the abilities of. He didn't know whose personalities clashed with whose, though he knew he could safely bet that Starbuck clashed with most of them. He didn't know which pilots were use to flying together, which pilots did better with the night hours and which ones were morning people.

The cards were definitely not in his favor. They weren't in any of their favor actually. Yet this wasn't just some card game, where the only thing they stood to lose was some money. This was a fight for survival and quitting was not an option.

Lee looked down at the half done CAP schedule to be implemented and then got to his feet. Quitting may not be an option but putting this off until he could drag Starbuck down here to help with this thing was. She at least knew the pilots on this ship.


	21. Pretty Speech

_**AN: Okay, so I saw this quote and immediately thought of Cally. Coming up with a scenario to use it was a little harder, and resulted in a break from the characters I usually write but I hope you like it anyway. This is part 1 of 2 btw.**_

_**Prompt: Kaylee - **__"That was real pretty, Captain. What you just said." 'Firefly'_

* * *

"You seem to think your pilots deserve special consideration,*" the reporter commented while the screen showed a picture of Galactica's CAG.

"Actually, I do. Like everyone else, my pilots have lost their families, their friends, everyone they ever cared about. But on top of that, they are asked to put their lives on the line every single day for a fleet that seems more interested in what they do wrong than in what they do right. They're not asking for your pity, but they damn well deserve your respect.*"

Even as the story about Galactica continued, Chief Tyrol found himself pondering Captain's Adama's words. After all, he and his mechanics had to deal interact with Galactica's pilots on a daily basis. They got to see the full range of emotions from the pilots and were often the ones who bore the brunt of the pilots' frustrations. For all he knew, his almost coming to blows with Kat episode could appear on the screen at any moment. He often felt that his mechanics didn't get the respect that they deserved from the pilots, after all, if they didn't maintain the ships the pilots wouldn't have planes to fly.

Yet, Chief Tyrol had never really dwelled on the fact that the pilots really did risk more than the rest of them. Yes, being onboard Galactica had it's dangers, the eighty-five men lost in the fire were testament to that, but they didn't go out to face that danger directly. How much more damage would the ship take without the pilots protecting them? How many more lives onboard would be lost?

"That was kind of pretty, what Captain Adama said, wasn't it," Cally remarked, in her ever cheerful voice.

There were a couple of quiet snickers amongst the gathered group, and even Chief Tyrol had to bite his lower lip from laughing at Cally's choice of words.

"What?" the young flight mechanic asked, looking around at her fellow mechanics.

"Somehow, I don't think 'pretty' is exactly how Apollo would want his little speech described," Tyrol remarked, gently trying to explain what the rest of them found amusing.

"Well, it was," Cally said defensively. "I think it's sweet of him to take a stand like that for his pilots and he does have a point."

"I dare you to tell him that was a pretty speech the next time you see him," one of the other mechanics told Cally.

"Maybe I will," Cally replied, focusing her gaze back on the documentary playing out on the screen.

Somehow, Tyrol could see her doing just that, and as Apollo tended to show the mechanics a bit more respect than most of the pilots, she could probably get away with it.

***Dialogue from "Final Cut"**


	22. Pretty Speech pt 2

_**Prompt: Colin - **__"I like her, but we're not suited that way." - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

"So rumor has it you almost completely lost your towel in front of the reporter and the camera," Helo teased as he followed Apollo across the flight deck.

"No, need for me to ask who's spreading that bit of gossip," Apollo replied, knowing that Starbuck was responsible for the information leak.

"But you're not denying it I see," Helo continued, a grin spreading. "Wonder if I can get that reporter to sell me the footage, seeing as she didn't use it on the documentary that aired last night," Helo mused out loud.

"Unless you want to be flying CAP overnight permanently I wouldn't even bother," Apollo replied. The no nonsense tone of his voice told Helo it wasn't an idle threat.

"Good morning, Captain Apollo," a more cheery voice said, keeping Helo from saying anything in response to the CAG's threat.

Looking to his right, Apollo found the source of the greeting. Cally was standing nearby, a smile on her face. The young flight mechanic was definitely a source of sunshine on the flight deck.

"Morning, Cally," Apollo said, smiling as he returned the greeting.

"I just wanted to say that I thought what you said about your pilots on the documentary was really pretty. It's nice to see someone take a stand for that for the people who work under them."

"Um, thank-you," Apollo managed to get out, more flustered by Cally's honest praise than Helo's previous teasing. He watched as the flight mechanic turned and headed off to where ever she had to be, a slight bounce in her step. "Pretty?" Apollo repeated, looking to his left where Helo had come to a stop beside him.

Helo was grinning so broadly his face was starting to hurt. "I think she might be sweet on you, Captain. Women love men who give pretty speeches."

Apollo gave his pilot a playful shove, before glancing in Cally's direction again. The young woman was busy talking with another flight mechanic. "Be nice," Apollo said, looking back at Helo once more. "That's just Cally being herself," he said, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Helo. Cally was a nice person, and had a sort of innocent beauty about her. What was he thinking? She was non-commissioned personnel and he was an officer. Regulations forbid anything like that not to mention she was way too good for him. He would only end of breaking her heart. Trying to sound nonchalant he added, "besides, we wouldn't be suited for one another in that way."

Without giving Helo a chance to respond, Apollo continued toward his Viper and relative safety.


	23. Lost Everything

_**Prompt: Babs -**__ "Me life flashed before me eyes, it was really boring." - 'Chicken Run'_

* * *

As the enemy fighters closed in on the blip that was the ship his son was on, Commander Adama gave up all pretense of keeping things professional and called out his son's name into the headset he had been talking to Lee on only moments before. His words were met with silence as on the screen before him a flash preceded the loss of all signals on all ships. He didn't need Mr. Gaeta's explanation to know that all hope was loss.

That flash might as well have been his life flashing before his eyes. His parents were dead. His marriage had fallen apart years ago and Carolanne had probably been loss in the attack on Caprica. He had lost Zak two years ago to this profession, a profession he had pushed both his sons toward. Now Lee had met with the same fate.

This ship and its crew was all he had left now and perhaps that was fitting. He had already allowed his devotion to the military to overshadow his personal life. Had not been the father that he should have been to his two sons. The military had been his life and soul ever since the first Cylon War. Never had that been more obvious than those years he had been furloughed by the fleet. His only desire had been to get back to military service, when perhaps his life with Carolanne should have taken priority.

Despite having a wife and children, the military had been his family at the cost of his real family - both figuratively and literally now. Yes, he could list his accomplishments easily. Could claim the respect of those he had served with and who had served under him. He had thought that was enough to claim he had lived a full life. Now, with the loss of Lee, he realized that he shouldn't have settled for that. He should have tried harder to be a father and a husband.

That chance was gone now. Survival of this ship and this crew was his priority. Vengeance for those lost today was now his mission. It may not be an exciting life, but now it was all he had.


	24. Finally

_**Prompt: Frances - **__"I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone. I know we said that we'd pretend it never happened. But I couldn't really." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

Commander William Adama made his way through the familiar corridors of his ship as he headed to CIC. Though as the commander of the ship he always drew attention, he felt as though eyes were on him more this morning. Even after he had acknowledged and past his crew in the corridors he still felt eyes on him from behind. Heard whispers that faded away as he continued on his own.

"Attention on deck," Captain Lee Adama called out, being the first one to notice the commander step into CIC.

"As you were," Commander Adama replied casually.

Around him, officers and crew went seemingly went back to their jobs but as he made his way to where Captain Adama and Colonel Tigh were standing at the Command and Control Station. Still, he felt like people were watching him.

"Did I forget part of my uniform or something?" Commander Adama asked in a low voice as he joined the other two officers.

"No. Why?" Saul Tigh asked, with an amused expression.

"I feel like people are watching and whispering behind my back."

"Could be that scuttlebutt has it a certain CAG finally beat you during a sparring session last night."

Commander Adama glanced at his son. "I thought we agreed to keep that between you and me?"

"Yeah, I did agree to that, and I tried but I got back to my quarters on such an emotional high that I had to give my bunkmates an explanation. I guess it just spread from there," Captain Adama replied, a pleased smile on his face. It was clear he wasn't at all sorry about the information getting out.

"You got lucky."

"Sometimes getting lucky is better than being good, especially if it keeps you alive," Lee replied. "I seem to recall hearing those words from someone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a new group of pilots for the CAP to brief," Lee said, taking his leave of the two superior officers.

"I hate it when he throws my own words back at me," Commander Adama muttered, to the continued amusement of his XO.


	25. Choice

_**Prompt: Ryan Thomas **__- "If I had to choose. I would choose to do what keeps me with you." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

Stepping into his quarters, William Adama looked down again at the picture the flight deck crew had presented him. Like the Viper they had restored, the photograph was from such a different time. It was hard to believe it was a time where they had been happy, given the way that things were now. Zak was dead, Lee wouldn't talk to him and though he and Carolanne had cleared the air, there was no resurrecting what they had once shared.

Walking over to a end table, he placed the new photo with the one he already kept displayed of Carolanne and the two boys. Despite everything that had happened, he still loved them. They were his family and always would be.

Reaching out, he picked the other frame photograph up, gazing at the smiling faces. Looking up from the picture, he looked around his quarters. This ship had become his home. The Fleet was his life and the people he served with his family. That was the choice he had made so many years ago and there was no changing that. Except that he was about to lose all that. Galactica was going to be decommissioned and he was retiring. What he was doing after that, he wasn't sure. If he had a choice, he would figure out a way to keep things as they were. To not let go of this ship and the life he now led.

But unlike eighteen years ago, this choice wasn't his. It was being made for him and fighting it would do no good. Though he had considered it more than once, for the first time he was forced to face the fact that perhaps he had made the wrong choice eighteen years ago. Choosing the fleet over Carolanne had seemed the only choice he had back then. He didn't know who he was without his career and he hadn't understood why his wife couldn't understand that.

Now he was faced with living life alone, and he only had himself to blame.

Truth be told though, if he had a chance to go back and change things, he probably wouldn't. Given the choice, he knew he would choose the military every time.


	26. How Daddy Reads It

_**Prompt: Karen -**__ "No, no, no. You don't read it like that. Read it how daddy reads it!" 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

Captain Lee Adama walked down the corridors that were becoming familiar. Though outsiders often commented that each battlestar was exactly alike, those who served on board them knew that each ship had their own unique feel to it. Lee hadn't expected to be on Galactica long enough to figure out that signature for this ship, but the events of a week ago had changed that. Now, not only was he a member of Galactica's crew, but fate had propelled him into a role he had been aspiring to but hadn't been sure he was ready for. He had still been adjusting to the new roles that came with his promotion to Captain and now he found himself CAG on a ship he wasn't familiar with leading pilots whose abilities he was still trying to learn.

No, this wasn't what he had expected when he showed up on Galactica for the decommissioning ceremony a week ago but it was what it was. This was the role that had been forced upon him and he couldn't dodge the fact that being ordered to participate in the ceremony was probably the only reason he was alive.

Reaching the pilot's ready room, Captain Adama pulled open the hatch ready to address the pilots scheduled for the first CAP patrol of the day. Two steps in though, and he came to an abrupt stop. At the front of the room, Crashdown was standing behind the podium given a butchered rendition of his briefing from yesterday in what Lee could only assume was supposed to be an impersonation of him.

"No, no, no. You're not reading it right. If you want to read it like Daddy does, you have to show less emotion," Starbuck joked from her seat.

"Less emotion, huh?" Crashdown replied. Clearing his throat the pilot began the rendition of the briefing over again, this time in a monotone. One line in though, Crashdown came to a stop noticing his CAG in the back of the room.

"Um, sorry, sir. Just trying to pass the time," Crashdown said quickly, scrambling from behind the podium.

From her seat, Lee caught the smirk Kara was wearing. He could also tell the rest of the gathered pilots were holding their breaths unsure of what his reaction was going to be.

"Well, Crashdown, it's a good thing you know how to fly a plane because your acting skills suck," Lee said, as he pushed the hatch closed behind him and started toward the front of the room.

A soft ripple of laughter floated through the air, easing the tension in the room. Lee had long ago learned not to take the ribbing from his fellow pilots seriously. Given one another a hard time was how they dealt with the stress of their job.

"Let's get started and I'll try not to bore any of you to death," Lee added, as he stepped up behind the podium and looked out over the gathered group of pilots.


	27. Taking Responsibility

_**AN: So they didn't really deal with the consequences of Roslin's, and those who aided her, actions in the show - just showed that bit at the end with Bill introducing her as president again. So, I decided to create something - this would take plae before that scene I just mentioned. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Prompt: Tom Paris **__-"Remember the good old days when it used to be impossible to keep a secret on a ship this small." - 'Voyager'_

* * *

Lee Adama stood stiffly in the at ease position in front of his father's desk. His father may have accepted him back on a personal level back on Kobol, but that didn't mean that forgiveness would extend to the professional level. The simple truth was, he had disobeyed orders. He had committed mutiny, not once, but twice. Though in the end, it appeared he had supported a cause that would lead them to their ultimate goal of Earth, it didn't change the fact that he had broke regulations in doing so.

He had made his choices, knowing the consequences of his actions. He knew how devoted to those regulations his father was. Lee fully expected to be stripped of rank and saw some more time in the brig in his future.

"You know why you're here?" Bill asked, his expression neutral.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"No, sir. I was fully aware of the repercussions of my actions at the time, and stand by those actions."

Bill sat silently looking at his son, who continued to look him in the eye. "And who onboard this ship aided you with the jailbreak. There is no way you could have pulled that off without help from other members of this crew."

"I will not say, sir."

"Even if giving them up, could gain leniency for yourself."

"Even then, sir. They risked a lot in a cause that we all believed in, and as ranking officer, am willing to take responsibility for everyone involved," Lee replied. A small smile came to his lips as he continued less officially. "And most people think it's impossible to keep a secret on a ship this size."

Commander Adama refused to smile at his son's cheeky observation. This wasn't the time or place.

"Very well, Captain. The matter is closed. A formal reprimand for your actions will be placed in your file. Your free to resume your duties as Galactica's CAG."

Lee's posture relaxed. "That's it?"

"Yes, Captain. In order to keep this fleet together, no charges of treason can be brought up against the president for her actions. As you were working with her, that pardon extends to you and Starbuck and whoever else may have been involved. The reprimand is for pulling a gun on Colonel Tigh on Colonial One and that's only because Tigh will expect some kind of disciplinary action. The main thing is to keep this fleet undivided."

"Yes, sir."

Lee turned to leave but paused as his father spoke.

"Off the record, I'm proud of you for taking a stand for what you believed son and for not giving up those who helped you."

Lee turned at his father's words. "Just so you know sir, those who helped me with the jail break, did so because they didn't believe in the course of action Tigh was taking, not out of disloyalty to you."

With that said Lee turned again and walked through the hatch.


	28. One Day

_**AN: Okay, a look at Lee's childhood as imagined by me. Hope you like it!**_

_**Prompt: Cox -**__ "I've tried for seven years. It isn't possible." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

Eight year old Lee Adama watched silently from the doorway of his parents' bedroom as his father packed his belongings. It was a sight that had become familiar over the years, as his father checked in on them during his leaves. A week here or two weeks there. Maybe he made it home for a birthday or a holiday, but usually those exchanges were done via calls from wherever Bill Adama was, if he could manage even that. This time was different though.

This time Bill Adama was packing everything that was his. This time he wasn't coming back home to stay. The little boy watching wondered if his father would even come back to see them at all.

Turning from the suitcase, Bill noticed his eldest son standing in the doorway, his face an angry storm cloud of emotion.

"Where did you come from?" Bill asked, surprised to see his son there. The last he knew both the boys had been working on homework.

"You're just leaving? Were you even going to say good-bye?"

"This isn't good-bye. My leave isn't up for a couple more days I plan on seeing you and Zac again before heading back."

"But you're leaving us. Mom told us. Are Zak and I not good enough for you?'

"Lee, this has nothing to do with you and Zak. This is about your mother and I not being able to work things out."

"Maybe if you would hang around more, it would be easier to work out. Mom cries every time you go back to work."

His son's words took him by surprise. He didn't know that about Carolanne. There were a lot of things he didn't know about her he was finding out. One thing he did know, was that he didn't know who he was without his career. Bill knew he couldn't make the choice she wanted him to make. She wanted him not to renew his contract and leave the fleet he had fought so hard to get back into. It had been an ongoing plea of hers for the past seven years, and try as he might to see things from her perspective, he couldn't. She had finally laid down an ultimatum, and he had made his choice.

"All the more reason for me to stop putting her through this. Wearing this uniform means that I have a commitment to uphold beyond this four walls. Some people can understand and deal with that and others can't. I won't walk away from my duty to the oath I took, no matter what sacrifices I have to make. Someday, when you're wearing a uniform like this, you'll understand that, son."

"I'd never put a uniform before family," the little boy declared, turning on his heel and walking away from his father.

Bill stared at the spot his son had stood for a few minutes, before resuming his packing. One day, he hoped both his sons understood the choice he was making today.


	29. Don't Leave

_**AN: It's a short one, but as I'm still thankful to have made it home from work this morning in one piece during the storm, enjoy a second drabble! This of course is set at the end of "Sacrifice".**_

_**Prompt: Johnny Cash -**__ "Please don't leave me alone." - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

Standing off to the side, I watched as the doctor and nurses worked over the still body of my son. I could still see him on that bar floor, pale and unmoving, blood still seeping from the gunshot wound. Could feel the limpness in his hand as I picked it up and relief as I felt for and found a pulse.

His whispered reply to my pleas for him to answer me had been sweeter than music.

I hadn't lost him. Not yet.

Watching the scene before me, seeing the worry on Dr. Cottle's face, made me wonder if that might yet change.

But I couldn't lose him. Not here and not like this. After everything we had been through, to lose him to friendly fire was just too much to take.

_~Hold on, Lee. Don't leave me alone,_~ I silently pleaded.


	30. Older Viper

_**Prompt: Mama **__- "She's something ain't she? I tell you, no matter how big she gets she's still as common as ever." - 'Chicago'_

* * *

It had been a restless night despite everything that had happened yesterday. As tired as he was, his body hadn't allowed him to rest so he had gone for a jog, hoping the rhythmic pounding of his boots on the deck would help clear his mind.

It hadn't really helped and his route through the corridors of the ship had brought him to the hangar bay which was empty at this hour. Reaching the Mark II Viper that had finally been brought over from Colonial One, Lee slowed to a walk. As he walked along side the ship, he reached up and pressed his hand against the hull, letting his hand slide along the smooth surface.

"She's something, ain't she."

Lee jumped at the familiar voice, before turning to face it's owner.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," William Adama said, giving the apology that Lee had yet to ask for.

"I didn't realize anyone else was down here," Lee replied, collecting himself after the start.

"I often randomly walk the ship before the morning watch takes over. It gives me time to collect my thoughts before the day begins," Commander Adama explained.

Lee nodded.

"What about you?" William asked, wondering if his son would talk to him or go on the defensive again.

"I felt restless so I thought I'd start my morning workout early," Lee said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Somehow, my footsteps brought me here."

"You're a pilot. Of course you're going to feel drawn to the planes. Though, I figured it would be the newer Vipers you'd be admiring."

Lee looked up at the Viper he was standing next to. "According to Boomer, being in an older Viper may have been what saved my life. The newer ships didn't seem to fare well against the Cylons."

"She always was a reliable ship. Guess even time can't change that."

"I guess not," Lee replied, for once in his life not feeling the urge to say something that he knew would start pressing his father's buttons. After his narrow escape from the Cylons, Lee knew he couldn't say anything about the older Viper, even if it was from his father's era.


	31. Miss Him

**AN: I want to thank my guest reviewer identified as Kyla for pointing out the mistake in the "Older Viper" Drabble. I confused myself because I'm using Mark V vipers in my chaptered story I'm working on. The mistake has now been fixed. Thanks to all who are reading and a special thanks to those reviewing. Each one is appreciated.**

**Prompt: Kurt Hummel - "I'm going to spend my entire life missing him." - 'Glee'**

* * *

A week ago, he had told himself he wouldn't bring the subject up. Kara had admitted her mistake and nothing they said or did would ever change the outcome. Nor was running an option this time. Fate had marooned them both on this ship and right now, death seemed the only way out of that sentence. Given the circumstances, that was an option that was a lot closer than he cared to admit.

The best thing to do was to leave the discussion as it had ended on the flight deck a week ago and move on.

But as he heard the locker room door close behind the last pilot to leave other than the two of them, Lee knew that he couldn't do it.

"You should have never been his instructor," Lee said calmly as he turned toward Starbuck who was pulling her boots on. "You knew your relationship was clouding you decision, so why didn't you just walk away?"

Letting go of the laces she had been about to tie, Starbuck looked up at her long time friend and now CAG. She knew exactly where this conversation was going and as much as she didn't want to have it, she knew they probably needed to.

"Because walking away was too much like admitting defeat, and that's something I've never been able to do."

"He never should have been in that cockpit. As much as I loved my brother, even I could see that."

"But he wanted it, Lee." Kara said, getting to her feet. "More than anything else, he wanted to be a Viper pilot and as much as I loved him, I couldn't stand the thought of me being the one to crush that dream."

"What he wanted was to make our father proud of him and he thought that getting his wings was the only way."

"I know someone else who thought that way too," Kara replied, quietly.

Lee looked away from her and at the lockers, unable to refute the words. Despite the spotty presence their father had in their childhood, making their father proud was the only thing he and his brother had wanted. Though they had never discussed it, Lee always felt that he and Zac felt the same way - if they had been better sons then their father wouldn't have spent so much time away from them and perhaps their parents would still be married.

"One thing I've learned since coming onboard Galactica, is that neither one of you had to do anything to make your father proud. The two of you were his pride and joy, no matter how frakked up your family dynamics were."

Lee looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I'm going to spend my whole life, missing him," he told her, his anger seeping away.

"All three of us will, along with everyone else we've lost, but that only means we should hold on tighter to those who we do still have left."


	32. Heal The Family

_**AN**: For anyone who was confused by the posted chapter yesterday - sorry got that drabble on the wrong collection. Here's the next drabble for this fandom! Thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed that our to me!_

_**Prompt: Tom Mason - **__"This job, it's twenty-five hours a day, eight days a week. I didn't realize the toll it was taking on us." -'Falling Skies'_

* * *

"It's time to heal the wounds, Commander. People have been divided. Children are separated from their parents."*

Long after he had left Dee sitting in his quarters, not wanting to hear anything else the petty officer had to say, her last words still echoed in his mind. He couldn't forget them no mater how hard he tried, perhaps because deep down he knew the truth in them.

Being apart of the military had never been an easy job. Being a career soldier took one hundred percent dedication, and those who weren't willing to make that sacrifice didn't make a career out of it. For those families, strong enough to take a backseat and support their loved ones, the family life was strained at best. Carolanne hadn't wanted to accept that backseat status, nor had she wanted it for their boys. It had taken him a long time to realize it, but he had come to realize that her decision to finally have him make the choice between his family and the military, hadn't been one of weakness but of a strength of love that he hadn't learned how to give.

Carolanne was gone now. Zak was gone. He couldn't do anything about that. What he could do something about, was not losing Lee too.

He may have known that this was a twenty-five hour, eight days a week job but for the first time he was realizing the toll it had taken on him and on the relationship he had with his son.

How many times had he challenged Lee to go with his instincts? To choose a side and devote himself to it.

Well, Lee had finally done just that. Despite the hurt of Lee choosing to go against him, he was proud of his son for being his own man.

How could he in good conscience write his son off for doing exactly what he had been challenging Lee to do?

Bill Adama wasn't so full of himself to think that he couldn't make mistakes. He had made plenty in his life. Despite still feeling that Roslin was on a wild goose chase, perhaps he had made a mistake in how he chose to put a stop to that goose chase. Actions on both sides had led to the divided fleet, and unless someone chose to give in to the other side, the fleet would stay divided.

Bill knew what living with a divided family was like. He hadn't been able to save his own family, but perhaps this time he could save the family this fleet had become to one another.

***Quote from "Home Pt. 1"**


	33. Flight School

_**AN: Okay, so this is pre-series and also fits in with my story "Flames From The Hope of a Child" in which I use both Raymond "Lonewolf" Belmont and Rebecca "Artemis" Tyree. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Sue -**__ "Don't stop the mindless violence for me." - 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

Major Raymond "Lonewolf" Belmont heard the commotion before he reached the door to the briefing room used for classroom instruction by the 'Nuggets' of the Advanced Flight School at the Colonial Fleet Headquarters on Picon. It wouldn't be the first time a fight had broken out during one of his training rotation, nor would this be the last one. Seldom did he dismiss any of the trainees, unless a nugget was constantly getting into arguments or scrapes or someone got seriously hurt. Theirs was a high pressure job and fights broke out from time to time.

Reaching the door to the room, Lonewolf was sure he knew which two nuggets would be the source of the commotion. Lee Adama and Rebecca Tyree had been sniping at each other since day one. The fact that they were competing for top rank in the class only added fuel to their differences. There had been times when he had thought of dismissing the both of them just for some peace, but both were kids of well respected Colonial Officers. Explaining why he dismissed two top pilots to Commander Adama and Admiral Tyree was a headache he did not want. Though a physical fight would be a first for the two of them, that escalation wouldn't surprise him.

What did surprise him, was seeing his top two Nuggets, sitting calmly in chairs in opposite corners, like two prize fighters, in the section of seats. Despite the commotion going on in the front, Adama and Tyree had their flight manual opened. The rest of the class however were egging on the two fighters, 'Hash' and Simmons.

"Attention," Lee "Apollo" Adama called out, getting quickly to his feet and standing at attention.

In the back row, opposite end of the row, Rebecca "Artemis" Tyree did likewise. The rest of the class wasn't so quick to respond to the call. A few of the nuggets on the fringes of the ring surrounding the fighters obeyed but the fight continued.

Lonewolf walked up to the podium. "Don't stop the mindless violence for me," the major called out sarcastically.

The sound of their flight instructors voice caught even the fighters attention, and the remaining pilots scrambled to attention.

"At ease," Belmont instructed now that he had all of the Nuggets' attention. He leveled his gaze at the two who had been fighting. "There had better be an entertaining story behind this behavior, because I know there isn't going to be a good reason. Hash, you care to go first."

"In front of everyone, sir?" Ricky "Hash" Hagstersch asked inreduously.

"Why not," Lonewolf replied with a shrug. "They've been an interested audience so far, well except for my two children of Zeus back there," he added with a nod to Adama and Tyree. He had purposely given them the call signs of Zeus' children in reference to their fathers.

Reluctantly, Hash started relating his side of the story, knowing his flight instructor was not going to be impressed.


	34. Latte

_**Prompt: Abby**__ - "So a latte lead to your skull fracture?" - 'ER'_

* * *

Still breathing heavy from the workout he had been doing when he had been summoned, Captain Lee Adama walked briskly in the direction of medbay. The summons from Galactica's med team for him could mean only one thing - one of his pilot's was injured. As he made his way through the ship, he wondered which one it was this time. As the flight deck hadn't notified him of any incidents, he knew it was not a flying related injury. Still, there were plenty of ways to get hurt on Galactica, especially considering how rowdy the pilots could get when blowing off steam.

Stepping into medbay, it didn't take Lee long to spot the pilot in question. On one of the exam tables, Starbuck was sitting on the edge, holding an ice pack to her head.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Lee asked as he walked up to her.

Starbuck slowly looked up at the sound of his voice. "At least I'm not behind bars," she offered.

"Yet," Lee added, knowing that Starbuck had headed to Cloud 9 for the R&R that evening. "Do I want to know what the other guy looked like."

"Actually, I wasn't the one doing the fighting. I wasn't even drinking tonight," Starbuck told him. "All I was doing was sitting at the bar, drinking my latte, when something hit me from behind. I'm not sure what it was, but it sure did hurt. I think it may have fractured my skull."

"Not quite, Lieutenant," Dr. Cottle interjected, joining the pair of pilots. "You pilots are too hard headed for that. However, you do have a concussion which means no flying for you for the next week or so," he added, directing the last part of the comment to Galactica's CAG.

"I should have known letting you out of my sight would lead to reworking the flight rotation."

"But I was being a good girl this time around," Starbuck protested.

"Yeah, you got to hate it when enjoying a latte ends with a concussion," Lee quipped. "Only you, Starbuck."

Starbuck shot a glare at Lee before looking toward the doctor. "When can I leave."

"Maybe tomorrow morning, if you behave," Dr. Cottle said. "Tonight, you're staying here for observation. If your nice to him, perhaps the captain here will bring you a change of clothes that doesn't smell like alcohol so you don't have to wear what we have to offer," the doctor added, with a wink before walking away.

"Your bedside manner sucks, doctor," Starbuck called out to him.

"That doesn't sound like cooperation to me," Dr. Cottle called back without glancing back.

Still on the exam table, Starbuck glared at Lee who wasn't bothering to hide his amusement.


	35. Staying Alive

_**Prompt: Russell Howard - **__"Stay alive, else you be dead?" - 'Good News'_

* * *

Once again he found himself out among the stars in his Viper watching the numbers tick by on his chronometer. One hundred and ninety-five launches. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering to keep count at this point. Like clockwork the, Cylons came every thirty three minutes. It didn't matter if this was launch five or five hundred, as soon as this one was over with, the countdown for the next one would begin.

He was tired and he knew his pilots were tired. They weren't machines. Eventually, the relentless attacks would catch up to them. The Cylons current method of attack had already claimed victims and Lee knew it would claim more.

That was the only choice they had right now - stay alive or become just another number in the still climbing death toll.

As tired as he was, and as hopeless as the current situation seemed, Lee still planned on staying a member of that first group. He wasn't ready to let the Cylons win. He planned to see launch one hundred and ninety-six and however more came after that.

Eventually they would figure out how the Cylons were tracking them and Commander Adama would take the actions necessary to protect the fleet from that.

It was just a matter of time, and right now time was divided into thirty-three minutes sections. Once his fighter landed, living for thirty-three minutes would be the easy part. The hard part was staying alive long enough for the fleet to jump and then land his plane for the one hundred and ninety-fifth time.


	36. Erie Dream

_**Prompt: Abby **__-"What I feared has come upon me. What I dreaded has happened to me. I have no peace, no quietness, no rest. But only turmoil." - 'ER'_

* * *

_A rain fell down on the wooded landscape that he stood within. Before him lay a mound of freshly turned soil, a wooden cross standing at one end. He knew what that mound of dirt signified and the deep sadness within him told him whose grave that was._

_Stepping forward see the words etched in the wood of the cross only confirmed what he already knew inside._

_**Leland Joseph Adama - Beloved Son**_

"_Was I really, dad?"_

_The question caused him to look away from the cross. Standing on the other side of the mound of dirt, stood a ghostly image of his son._

"_Of course you were," Bill whispered, wanting to be surprised by the question but knowing he wasn't. It wasn't the first time Lee had voiced that doubt to him._

"_I always wondered that you know? Often felt that the only thing I ever did to make you proud was become a Viper Pilot."_

"_I've been proud of you since the day you were born."_

"_You have a funny way of showing it."_

"_Emotions never were my strong suit."_

"_I only got the wings for you, Dad. I so wanted to make you proud and it doing so all I got in return was a life of no peace, quietness or rest. A life of turmoil. A life of continuing strife with those I loved. I got the wings for you and ended up hating you more because of them."_

"_I'm sorry," Bill whispered._

"_It's too late," Lee whispered, before his image drifted away._

With a gasp, William Adama sat up quickly, the movement causing a sharp stab of pain from his still healing wounds. Around him, the same wooded landscape surrounded him, though without the rain.

"Are you okay, sir."

Recognizing Chief Tyrol's voice, Adama looked in that direction to find the chief standing against a tree, gun at the ready. He realized then that it had all been a dream. They were still searching for Lee's group. It wasn't too late.

"Yeah, chief. Just a bad dream," Bill told him, though deep down he hoped it wasn't a foreshadowing of events to come.


End file.
